Seeing Red
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Shukaku/Kyuubi! Humanoid tailed beasts! Kyuubi is angry because Nibi is trying to take Shukaku from him!


If you'll excuse the irony, I was seeing red.

I was fuming. My nine tails swayed with me as I paced in /_my/ _cave/house. NOT my and Shukaku's cave/house. I was kicking my _ex_-lover out as soon as he got home from going with that _fuckin' whore of a cat _to Hell knows where. Sanbi had seen how she had whispered something in his ear and he had followed her out of the room as she started pulling her shirt off.

I was going to kill him! Fucking kill him!

If my lover had wanted someone else, why hadn't he just said so!

If he had wanted some whore with short hair, painted nails, yellow eyes, big breasts, a slim waist, smooth, tan skin, and busty build instead of me, that was fine!

If Shukaku had wanted that over my own red hair that grew to my slender hips, my own sharp, long nails, my own red eyes, my own flat chest, and my own pale colored skin, and slender build, t-that was fine!

B-but…he had said that he loved my hair. Said it was soothing to run his nails through.

And my eyes. That they were his favorite color.

Said he loved my long nails because when they raked across his back when we made love, it sent him over the edge every time.

He said he hated large breasted women and preferred flat chest males like me.

And that he loved my pale skin because he could see his marks easier.

That he loved my slender, shorter build because it made it easier to pull me against him, to fit us together when he hugged me.

I set on the floor at the dark back of the cave slowly.

My nine tails wrapping around me for warmth as I started to cry.

My thoughts wondered as I cried and I went back to when it all had first started…

_Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, Saru, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Kyogyuu, I and Juubi had pretty much all gotten along in the beginning._

_Then Juubi had been forced into hibernation by the humans and we had fallen into chaos for awhile. _

_That's when Nibi and my 'rivalry' had started._

_Slowly at first. Who could run fastest-me- who could destroy a mountain faster-me- who was prettier-they all said me but the right answer was her- who did Shukaku like more-me._

_Then it had turned into, Who could go longest with a drunken Kyogyuu without killing something-me-and who was more powerful-me._

_Apparently I won._

_But I think the last straw was about three months ago. _

_Shukaku had kissed me._

_We had been talking, and I had let slip that I liked one of us._

_He knew that I hated Nibi, so she was out, but that had left seven others to choose from. _

_It was funny, but he had gotten all over protective. Threatening all of the beasts within ear shot._

_Then Nibi had come in._

_And thought it would be to her advantage to tell him that he was the one I loved._

_Instead of the disgusted look we both had expected, he had grinned smugly, and kissed me._

_I had lost my virginity that day. _

_And from that moment on, she had tried everything to get Shukaku to look at her. _

_She once had even walked around naked, doing things that made me blush a brighter red than my fur._

_But he hadn't even glanced at her. His hand stayed on my hips all day._

_His eyes had only looked at me. And his mouth had only kissed me._

_Nibi didn't like that…_

_I guess he didn't either._

My eyes stung again and I ran my fingers through my hair, yanking them out when I heard the stomp of feet and screaming.

"I. Said. No!" his voice rang through my head and I scrambled up and glared at the door.

But I couldn't hold it as Nibi's voice followed his. It was muffled, but the tone said everything I needed to know and my eye filled with tears again.

The door opened and an angry Shukaku stormed in, followed by a seductive, half naked Nibi.

I melted into the shadows before either could notice me.

Shaggy, sand brown hair that fell to his shoulders, tan skin that looked good around golden eyes, and a well muscled body, Shukaku was still beautiful, even with a whore standing less than two feet away from him.

"Come on Shu'. Kyuubi doesn't need to know." Nibi smirked and Shukaku growled.

"No, Nibi. Yer' not gettin' it. I'm wit' Kyuubi fer' a reason. It's real'y cheesy ta' say. Bu' I love him! Not you!" he growled at her and I felt like my heart tried to fly away.

Nibi snorted.

"Sure." She sneered and I felt something snap.

"You fucking bitch!" I snapped as I stocked from the shadows.

Shukaku looked slightly shocked but Nibi looked terrified.

I felt the red chakra surrounding me and my fangs grow longer as all of my tails glowed.

"I am sick of you! You start this stupid rivalry! You almost ruined my life on several occasions! And now you're trying to get my boyfriend to fuck you! If you aren't out of my sight in two seconds the tailed beasts are gonna be missing a two tails!" I snarled as she shrunk back.

Her hair flew as she ran out of the room, hitting the door on the way.

I turned on my heels to face a grinning Shukaku and my chakra died down.

"I'm tired." I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself as he stepped closer.

"I'm gon'a make ya' eve' more tired now…" Shukaku smirked and I blushed as he lead me into the bedroom.

Well…I guess we can share the cave again…as long as he still loves me more than her...I grinned and kissed Shukaku heatedly. Pushing him down onto _our_ bed of furs and feathers I straddled him and let my hand trace down his surprisingly trembling chest.

My tails flicked across his face and I rubbed my low body into his. His eyes widened and he moaned in that deep voice of his that sent me trembling and whimpering while still straddling him. The last thought that went through my head made me blush and grin happily.

_If you'll excuse the pun, I think it is his turn to see red, now._


End file.
